memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
D7 class
The D-7 class battle cruiser was a type of warship that was originally built by the Klingons in the 2260s that was later used by the Romulans. History The D-7 class Klingon battle cruiser served as the backbone of the Klingon Imperial Fleet for several years during the 23rd century. By 2267, they were prominently featured in the Federation-Klingon Cold War, where they posed a serious threat to the security of Starfleet and the Federation. (TOS: "Elaan of Troyius"; TAS: "More Tribbles, More Troubles", et al.) The Romulan Star Empire later acquired the design after the brief Romulan-Klingon Alliance in 2268. (TOS: "The Enterprise Incident") The ''K't'inga''-class battle cruiser would begin to replace the D-7 class during the 2270s. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) Technical Data Physical Arrangement The outboard plan of the D-7 design incorporate the same basic shape and classic design lineage dating back over one hundred years to the D5 class battle cruiser. The bulk of the ships overall mass is incorporated in the aft section of the ship. The bridge module is located on a bulbous "head", which is separated from the aft section by a relatively thin "neck" that flares out into the "wings". Jutting from below these "wings” are a pair of "outboard" warp nacelles. Located on the caudal section of the ship, are the ship's impulse engines. Tactical Systems Cloaking Device Propulsion Systems D-7's were equipped with S-2 graf unit warp drives, which allowed these vessels to match the Federations' ''Constitution''-class starship in speed. (TAS: "The Time Trap") Interior Design Bridge Wardroom Main Engineering Brig Captain's Quarters Ships Commissioned * [[IKS Devisor|IKS Devisor]] * [[IKS Gr'oth|IKS Gr'oth]] * [[IKS Klothos|IKS Klothos]] Appendices Appearances Klingon D-7 *TOS: ** "Elaan of Troyius" ** "Day of the Dove" * TAS: ** "More Tribbles, More Troubles" ** "The Time Trap" * DS9: ** "Trials and Tribble-ations" * VOY: ** "Prophecy" Romulan D-7 * TOS: ** "[[The Enterprise Incident|The Enterprise Incident]]" * TAS: ** "The Survivor" ** "The Practical Joker" Background The term "D-7" remained the speculated designation for the Klingon battle cruiser for many years, having apparently been an "inside joke" between Shatner and Nimoy. It was not identified on screen by name until its appearance in DS9 Season 5 episode, "Trials and Tribble-ations". Model The D7 class was originally designed by Matt Jefferies and built by AMT. The design and color was based on the manta ray. Aviation buffs may notice an abstract resemblance to the North American XB-70 Valkyrie, an experimental aircraft used by the Air Force and NASA during the 1960s. The final design was sketched on November 20th, 1967. The original model for the Klingon battle cruiser was given to the Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum along with the original model for the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]. Greg Jein would rebuild the model in 1996 for the Star Trek's 30th anniversary. Inconsistencies : "Prophecy"]] The designation of the Klingon battle cruiser that appear in the VOY Season 7 episode "Prophecy" was misidentified in the script during the ships' appearance. The writers assumed the physical model built by Jein from "Trials and Tribble-ations" would be reused, but the VFX crew instead used the CGI model that should have, correctly, been identified as a K't'inga-class cruiser, corresponding with the model used. Unfortunately, by the time the writers learned of the type of CGI model used, they were unable to change the script to correspond with the model change. Some fans speculate (or justify) this error by claiming that this vessel may, in fact, be a prototype or predecessor to the K't'inga in the D-7 lineage. External Links * The Everlasting Klingon Battlecruiser at Ex Astris Scientia. * Klingon/Romulan Battle Cruiser at the Guide to Animated Star Trek. * Category:Starship classes de:D7-Klasse